


[podfic] Backup Copies

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Dollhouse, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, between 1hr30 and 2hrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Backup Copies' by etothepii read aloud.</p><p>When John dies, Sherlock doesn't know what to do. But Mycroft does. Dollhouse crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Backup Copies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backup Copies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174987) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> beta-ed by RevolutionaryJo

  
  
Length: 1hr45mins   
Song Credit: _Sweet Dreams_ by the Eurythmics (covered by Emily Browning)  
Stream sample:  
  
Download full: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ql9548uyeg52j14) (48MB) || [Audiobook ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201110241.zip)(51MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossovers are cool. 
> 
> As are stories that leave an uncomfortable feeling after reading.


End file.
